Angel court
by polly want a cracker
Summary: My life was a mistake,. My existanse was a mistake. I was a mistake. Because I was a werewolf angel. My parents were murderes because the love of a werewolf and an angel was dangerous. It was illegal. Why you might ask? Because the offspring are to perfect. So when the council found out they murdered them, before they could have a child, but they were to late.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Court

Chapter 1

"Wake up Charlie?! Wake up!" A voice screeched. I groaned and scrunched my face up in annoyance. I rolled to my side, hoping that the owner of the ear piercing voice went away. Like always, my hopes where crushed.

Suddenly, pain was commenced on my stomach, creating a pain bloom within my stomach. I whimpered unconsciously while my eyes shot open, three girls stood above me. Nasty smirks spread across all of their faces while they looked at me with disgust and hatred. I dropped my gaze feeling worthless.

"What do you need?" I mumbled with a weak pathetic voice. If possible, their smirks became wider. I growled, internally. They don't know what their dealing with, yet they had nothing to worry about. I couldn't do anything to them. Sofie Stark, the leader of the girls in the orphanage, tapped her chin pretending to think.

"Oh you know. Breakfast isn't made yet, and you know what that means right? MAKE IT!" Sofie spat. Immediately, her two best friends Tanner and Maddie nodded their heads in agreement while there were snickers heard in the background.

I nodded my head curtly and stood up from the cold wooden floor. They all glared at me, watching my every move. I resisted the instinct to go to the corner and curl up into a little ball, hiding from their steady glares. However, I couldn't. I had breakfast to make.

I gave them one last glance before making my way towards the exit. The red, beat up scratched door. I cringed at it. It used to be perfectly white, until I came along. It had blood all over it. _My blood._ Scratches were all over it_. My scratches for help. _Dents were everywhere. _The dents caused by my head being banged into it, repeatedly. _

My eyes got glassy, just looking at it. They started doing this to me the minute I arrived. And I was only five. I shivered in disgust, what kind of people does that? _Heartless people_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind.

The orphanage was absolutely appalling, the people that run it deserve to go to jail. Even the girls I was surrounded by disserved to go to jail. I would've been out of here in a blink of an eye but there was one problem. I had nowhere to go and this place helped me be hidden from society.

I grabbed the cold silver handle, Goosebumps made their way up my arm. With only little twist, I opened it. I stepped out of the room, leaving the door open for the others. Making my way down the broken wooden stairs, I could hear the soft whispers of the girls.

Getting into the kitchen, I grabbed all the pots and food. Soon after, I started making breakfast_. All by myself_. Throughout the whole time, I burned myself numerous times, without anyone here to ask if I was okay.

I swept the sweat off my forehead, gazing back at my masterpiece. It was practically a buffet. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausages, and bagels were places everywhere. Freshly squeezed orange juice was in eleven cups as well. _There were twelve girls in total_.

I looked at all the food in hunger. I could hear my stomach growl, begging for food. However, I shook my head, sadly. I wasn't allowed to ear. Suddenly the girls made their way into the dining room, quickly taking their seat and gobbling up the food. I looked at them impassively.

I made the food; I don't get to eat it. And I don't even get a thank you?

I observed them laugh among themselves as they chatted. Smiles were everywhere. They looked at each other in interest when someone started a story. They were like a big family. Something I wasn't apart of or welcome.

Sensing my stare, Sofie looked back at me. An evil glint flashed through her eyes. She smirked wickedly while knots were made in my stomach. I gulped. This will probably turn out bad.

"Oh Charlie, did you want to eat?" Sofie asked. I gaped back in shock and looked at her with confusion while she kept her face expressionless. I nodded slowly not knowing how this would turn out.

"Okay here Ill give you an egg" she answered. I was about to reject but I was too late. Smack, I gasped feeling the yolk ooze down my clothes. Laughter filled the room as I stood there dumbfounded. She threw an egg at me.

Tears were soon filling my eyes. I stared back at them with shame before making my way out. I headed towards my new destination . The bathroom. While I left I heard the chants of the girls. They were saying "clocked coward" Getting to the bathroom, I stumbled in, quickly crying my heart out.

No, I wasn't crying because of the simple egg. I was crying for the past 13 years I had. I banged my back against the wall, sliding down and crumbling to the ground. I rolled up into a ball, just crying, releasing the tears I held for the past 13 years in this orphanage.

About an hour passed, with me just crying. I sniffed and sat up wiping the access tears. I cleared my throat, getting up and standing over the sink. I sighed looking up and gasping, not expecting a mirror. I stiffened.

There stood a girl. She had a sweat shirt on and worn jeans. But what stood out was her hood. It covered half of her face ending at the bridge of her nose. It made her look mysterious yet….creepy. I got the nickname "Clocked Coward" because I never showed anyone my face, ever. And when I said anyone, I was including myself.

But there was a reason behind it all, I was an unbelievably beautiful werewolf with Alfa blood running through my veins. Surprised right? Well that's barely half the reason. I am also half angel.

99% of werewolves and angels are attractive. Also they have powers. Wolves have enhanced smelling, hearing speed, sight and can shift into humongous wolves. Angles can turn invisible, read emotions, read minds, and they have wings to fly.

Angels and werewolves had enough powers as it is. But just imagine, just imagine after a werewolf and an angel mate, what their children would be like.

They would be no doubt attractive. But what shocked the whole supernatural was their children were too attractive. What also was shocking was that the children would have the powers of a werewolf and an angel combined_, too much power. _

After the council discovered this they were flabbergasted. "Why would the newborn of a werewolf and an angel be so powerful and attractive?" The council thought. It was truly a mystery though. When two different supernatural's mate and have kids would have one of the parent's powers.

For an example, if a Vampire and a werewolf mate their offspring would either have powers of the werewolf or the vampire, not both. The council tried to figure out why this was happening and stop it. They couldn't though. So instead they made love illegal to all werewolves and angels.

Somehow my father, the greatest Alpha of the country, forgot all about the laws. He fell in love with his mate, an angel, my mother. He tried to resist the bond at first because it was illegal but he couldn't. They found out a way to be a secret from the public and succeeded. Soon they mated and had me, the first werewolf angel.

They managed to hide me from the public for five years but sadly, not their love. The council found them holding hands one day and was outraged. For one they broke the law, two my father was the most admirable Alpha in the whole country and three my mother was the most kind and caring angel of all the angels. The council was ashamed of them. So many angels and werewolves looked up to them, and the last thing the council needed was their admirers fallowing in their footsteps. So the only thing they could do, was kill them.

What's worse is I remember it all like it just happened yesterday, why? Because the death of my parents happened right in front of my eyes. But what's funny is the council never found out about me, and I would like to keep it that way…

_Flashback_

_"I won, I won!" I cheered as loud as my five year old self could. My father chuckle and said "Yes I know stop showing off" he started fake pouting making me giggle uncontrollably._

_"Awe honey! We'll beat her next time in monopoly!" my mother cooed while wrapping loving arms around my father. She kissed him sweetly witch soon turned into a heating make out session. I gagged._

_"My eyes! My eyes! Stop eating each other's faces! You're going to hurt each other," I screeched covering my eyes with my tiny porslin hands, stopping myself from being scared for life. They both chuckled and pulled away from each other. I dropped my hands and sighed happily but before I could enjoy my happiness, ear-deafening bangs on the door were heard .Being five, I was extremely confused. But my parents seemed to know what was happening because their skin was as white as snow. _

_"Mommy, Daddy what's happening?" I asked franticly. My mother just shook her head and looked at my father with a longing look. My father doing the same. To get their attention I huffed and stomped my foot. Succeeding they snapped out of their gazes and they looked back at me with regret and sorrow flashing through their eyes. Are they hiding something? _

_"I knew this would happen" My dad stated, barely in a whisper. Tears began streaming down his face, silently. I cocked my head to the right, clearly in confusion, when I noticed my mom was crying too. _

_"Charlie, can you promise me something?" my mom asked seriously. I nodded in response. _

_"Okay, good. I want you to wear this" my mom motioned to a dark cloak. "Wear this for the rest of your life. Unless you can trust the people around you" I nodded again, not saying anything._

_"Now I want you to run away. Don't scream, just run" My father instructed next. Now, I looked at them wide eyed. _

_"What? Why? Do I have to wear this ugly hood? Are you guys coming with me? Will I see you again?" I asked, pleading for an answer. It was my turn to cry now. _

_"There are bad people that want us. Sweetie. And you are to beautiful, people will be suspicious and might tell the bad people to get you, too" Was all my mother answered before looking back at the door. I looked back at her face. It only read sadness, longing and honesty. She was telling me the truth, I thought to myself sadly. I looked at both their faces one last time. In their eyes, I knew they were telling me the truth and I was running out of time to leave._

_"I love you guys" Were the last words I said before I made my way out of the house. But before I slipped out of the house for good. I looked back at their faces one last time. Love and regret._

_I was now a couple yards away from the house when I heard a piercing scream and two gun shots. I silently gasped and looked back at the house. I stiffened , as still as a statue. Blood was splattered all over the window. It wasn't any ordinary blood, too. It was my parents. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. When I make a promise, I keep it. Making one last step I slipped on the hood and did what my father commanded me to do, run. _

_Flashback over_

I sighed and left the bathroom. Walking into my bedroom, I sat down. My appearance was the only thing that was on my mind. Is it strange that I forgot the colour of my eyes?

Chapter 2

"I swear! Josh Hutcherson will be the death of me!" Chelsea fangirled while the rest of the girls were giggiling and saying "OMG! I know right!" I rolled my eyes, he's just a celebrity…

We were now just hanging out in our bedroom. Sadly, we all shared were twelve girls in total, including


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Court

Chapter 1

"Wake up Charlie?! Wake up!" A voice screeched. I groaned and scrunched my face up in annoyance. I rolled to my side, hoping that the owner of the ear piercing voice went away. Like always, my hopes where crushed.

Suddenly, pain was commenced on my stomach, creating a pain bloom within my stomach. I whimpered unconsciously while my eyes shot open, three girls stood above me. Nasty smirks spread across all of their faces while they looked at me with disgust and hatred. I dropped my gaze feeling worthless.

"What do you need?" I mumbled with a weak pathetic voice. If possible, their smirks became wider. I growled, internally. They don't know what their dealing with, yet they had nothing to worry about. I couldn't do anything to them. Sofie Stark, the leader of the girls in the orphanage, tapped her chin pretending to think.

"Oh you know. Breakfast isn't made yet, and you know what that means right? MAKE IT!" Sofie spat. Immediately, her two best friends Tanner and Maddie nodded their heads in agreement while there were snickers heard in the background.

I nodded my head curtly and stood up from the cold wooden floor. They all glared at me, watching my every move. I resisted the instinct to go to the corner and curl up into a little ball, hiding from their steady glares. However, I couldn't. I had breakfast to make.

I gave them one last glance before making my way towards the exit. The red, beat up scratched door. I cringed at it. It used to be perfectly white, until I came along. It had blood all over it. _My blood._ Scratches were all over it_. My scratches for help. _Dents were everywhere. _The dents caused by my head being banged into it, repeatedly. _

My eyes got glassy, just looking at it. They started doing this to me the minute I arrived. And I was only five. I shivered in disgust, what kind of people does that? _Heartless people_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind.

The orphanage was absolutely appalling, the people that run it deserve to go to jail. Even the girls I was surrounded by disserved to go to jail. I would've been out of here in a blink of an eye but there was one problem. I had nowhere to go and this place helped me be hidden from society.

I grabbed the cold silver handle, Goosebumps made their way up my arm. With only little twist, I opened it. I stepped out of the room, leaving the door open for the others. Making my way down the broken wooden stairs, I could hear the soft whispers of the girls.

Getting into the kitchen, I grabbed all the pots and food. Soon after, I started making breakfast_. All by myself_. Throughout the whole time, I burned myself numerous times, without anyone here to ask if I was okay.

I swept the sweat off my forehead, gazing back at my masterpiece. It was practically a buffet. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausages, and bagels were places everywhere. Freshly squeezed orange juice was in eleven cups as well. _There were twelve girls in total_.

I looked at all the food in hunger. I could hear my stomach growl, begging for food. However, I shook my head, sadly. I wasn't allowed to ear. Suddenly the girls made their way into the dining room, quickly taking their seat and gobbling up the food. I looked at them impassively.

I made the food; I don't get to eat it. And I don't even get a thank you?

I observed them laugh among themselves as they chatted. Smiles were everywhere. They looked at each other in interest when someone started a story. They were like a big family. Something I wasn't apart of or welcome.

Sensing my stare, Sofie looked back at me. An evil glint flashed through her eyes. She smirked wickedly while knots were made in my stomach. I gulped. This will probably turn out bad.

"Oh Charlie, did you want to eat?" Sofie asked. I gaped back in shock and looked at her with confusion while she kept her face expressionless. I nodded slowly not knowing how this would turn out.

"Okay here Ill give you an egg" she answered. I was about to reject but I was too late. Smack, I gasped feeling the yolk ooze down my clothes. Laughter filled the room as I stood there dumbfounded. She threw an egg at me.

Tears were soon filling my eyes. I stared back at them with shame before making my way out. I headed towards my new destination . The bathroom. While I left I heard the chants of the girls. They were saying "clocked coward" Getting to the bathroom, I stumbled in, quickly crying my heart out.

No, I wasn't crying because of the simple egg. I was crying for the past 13 years I had. I banged my back against the wall, sliding down and crumbling to the ground. I rolled up into a ball, just crying, releasing the tears I held for the past 13 years in this orphanage.

About an hour passed, with me just crying. I sniffed and sat up wiping the access tears. I cleared my throat, getting up and standing over the sink. I sighed looking up and gasping, not expecting a mirror. I stiffened.

There stood a girl. She had a sweat shirt on and worn jeans. But what stood out was her hood. It covered half of her face ending at the bridge of her nose. It made her look mysterious yet….creepy. I got the nickname "Clocked Coward" because I never showed anyone my face, ever. And when I said anyone, I was including myself.

But there was a reason behind it all, I was an unbelievably beautiful werewolf with Alfa blood running through my veins. Surprised right? Well that's barely half the reason. I am also half angel.

99% of werewolves and angels are attractive. Also they have powers. Wolves have enhanced smelling, hearing speed, sight and can shift into humongous wolves. Angles can turn invisible, read emotions, read minds, and they have wings to fly.

Angels and werewolves had enough powers as it is. But just imagine, just imagine after a werewolf and an angel mate, what their children would be like.

They would be no doubt attractive. But what shocked the whole supernatural was their children were too attractive. What also was shocking was that the children would have the powers of a werewolf and an angel combined_, too much power. _

After the council discovered this they were flabbergasted. "Why would the newborn of a werewolf and an angel be so powerful and attractive?" The council thought. It was truly a mystery though. When two different supernatural's mate and have kids would have one of the parent's powers.

For an example, if a Vampire and a werewolf mate their offspring would either have powers of the werewolf or the vampire, not both. The council tried to figure out why this was happening and stop it. They couldn't though. So instead they made love illegal to all werewolves and angels.

Somehow my father, the greatest Alpha of the country, forgot all about the laws. He fell in love with his mate, an angel, my mother. He tried to resist the bond at first because it was illegal but he couldn't. They found out a way to be a secret from the public and succeeded. Soon they mated and had me, the first werewolf angel.

They managed to hide me from the public for five years but sadly, not their love. The council found them holding hands one day and was outraged. For one they broke the law, two my father was the most admirable Alpha in the whole country and three my mother was the most kind and caring angel of all the angels. The council was ashamed of them. So many angels and werewolves looked up to them, and the last thing the council needed was their admirers fallowing in their footsteps. So the only thing they could do, was kill them.

What's worse is I remember it all like it just happened yesterday, why? Because the death of my parents happened right in front of my eyes. But what's funny is the council never found out about me, and I would like to keep it that way…

_Flashback_

_"I won, I won!" I cheered as loud as my five year old self could. My father chuckle and said "Yes I know stop showing off" he started fake pouting making me giggle uncontrollably._

_"Awe honey! We'll beat her next time in monopoly!" my mother cooed while wrapping loving arms around my father. She kissed him sweetly witch soon turned into a heating make out session. I gagged._

_"My eyes! My eyes! Stop eating each other's faces! You're going to hurt each other," I screeched covering my eyes with my tiny porslin hands, stopping myself from being scared for life. They both chuckled and pulled away from each other. I dropped my hands and sighed happily but before I could enjoy my happiness, ear-deafening bangs on the door were heard .Being five, I was extremely confused. But my parents seemed to know what was happening because their skin was as white as snow. _

_"Mommy, Daddy what's happening?" I asked franticly. My mother just shook her head and looked at my father with a longing look. My father doing the same. To get their attention I huffed and stomped my foot. Succeeding they snapped out of their gazes and they looked back at me with regret and sorrow flashing through their eyes. Are they hiding something? _

_"I knew this would happen" My dad stated, barely in a whisper. Tears began streaming down his face, silently. I cocked my head to the right, clearly in confusion, when I noticed my mom was crying too. _

_"Charlie, can you promise me something?" my mom asked seriously. I nodded in response. _

_"Okay, good. I want you to wear this" my mom motioned to a dark cloak. "Wear this for the rest of your life. Unless you can trust the people around you" I nodded again, not saying anything._

_"Now I want you to run away. Don't scream, just run" My father instructed next. Now, I looked at them wide eyed. _

_"What? Why? Do I have to wear this ugly hood? Are you guys coming with me? Will I see you again?" I asked, pleading for an answer. It was my turn to cry now. _

_"There are bad people that want us. Sweetie. And you are to beautiful, people will be suspicious and might tell the bad people to get you, too" Was all my mother answered before looking back at the door. I looked back at her face. It only read sadness, longing and honesty. She was telling me the truth, I thought to myself sadly. I looked at both their faces one last time. In their eyes, I knew they were telling me the truth and I was running out of time to leave._

_"I love you guys" Were the last words I said before I made my way out of the house. But before I slipped out of the house for good. I looked back at their faces one last time. Love and regret._

_I was now a couple yards away from the house when I heard a piercing scream and two gun shots. I silently gasped and looked back at the house. I stiffened , as still as a statue. Blood was splattered all over the window. It wasn't any ordinary blood, too. It was my parents. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. When I make a promise, I keep it. Making one last step I slipped on the hood and did what my father commanded me to do, run. _

_Flashback over_

I sighed and left the bathroom. Walking into my bedroom, I sat down. My appearance was the only thing that was on my mind. Is it strange that I forgot the colour of my eyes?

Chapter 2

"I swear! Josh Hutcherson will be the death of me!" Chelsea fangirled while the rest of the girls were giggling and saying "OMG! I know right!" I rolled my eyes; he is just a celebrity…

We were now just hanging out in our bedroom. Sadly, we all shared one. There were twelve girls in total, including me. They all had a bed while I had a damn blanket and a pillow. Guess who caused this? Sofie , Tanner and Maddie! Yeah the typical fakes that people admired for some reason….

"Girls! Come down here!" Margaret commanded. She was the one who was in charge of the orphanage, and she hated me like the rest. "There's a visitor here looking for a daughter" she continued.

All the girls squealed and stopped whatever they were doing and rushed out of the room. Unlike them, I just walked out not saying a word.

As I got down the stairs all the girls were already on line in their usual spots. I made my way towards my spot, the end of the line.

"Hello girls!" Margaret greeted with fake happiness "This is Macy and like I said before, she's looking for a daughter!" The girls began jumping up and down cheering to themselves. Like before, I just stood there expressionless.

"Okay, okay! Quite down" Margaret said happily but there was a hint of annoyance "Let's begin the interdiction"

Like usual, she started introducing Macy to the front of the line, which were fakes. Soon she made her way down the line witch were the flowers. Then, it was finally me, the mistake…

"This is Clocked co-I mean Charlie Skye!" Margaret failing to correct herself. Even though I should be offended. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

I looked back at Macy. She reminded me of my mother, blond hair and blue eyes. Sadness flashed through me as sharp as a knife. Thank god I was wearing a hood so no one could see my teary eyes. I quickly sniffed the air around her. I stiffened , Oh no, NO, NO, NO!

She is a werewolf!

I started to have a mini heart attack. What if she turns me into the council? But she wouldn't do that she wasn't even going to adopt me. Was she? I looked back up at her face Curiosity was clearly written on her face after looking over my clothes and hood, Then suddenly she lifted her chin up, her nose sticking up in the air! She's going to find out that I wasn't human…

In one quick motion she took a whiff of the air and stumbled back. Darn, she found out…she stared at me wide eyed. Even though I should be worried that she found out, I was also a werewolf like her. I wasn't, it wouldn't take a genius to find out I'm a werewolf. I had Alfa power radiating off me. Not to mention my powers were stronger than the average Alfa. Therefore, I saw it coming.

She looked at me intently in shock. I shuffled my feet, trust me, being under someone's stare is very uncomfortable.

"So who would you like Ms. Macy Sake?" Margaret asked, making Macy snap out of her gaze. THANK-YOU!

All the girls stared at her intently. Even I did! What, I can't help it! A werewolf was going to adopt one of those human girls! A couple seconds passed until Macy licked her lips and cleared her throat.

Finally, she said a name that shocked everyone including myself.

"Charlie Skye"

"I suggest you start packing Charlie" Margaret stated, dazed by Macy's answer. I only nodded, also dazed. Why did Macy choose me? Out of twelve girl's she chose me! The clocked Coward, the mysterious one, the lonely one…

"Macy, please follow me so you can fill out some forms," Margaret said, lifelessly. Macy followed her but she didn't forget to look around suspiciously, confused why everyone was so strange. Soon both of them left all our sights.

I snapped out of my thoughts and made my way upstairs. The whole orphanage was unusually quite even the dogs outside that don't seem to shut up! Figurers, the Cloaked Coward was getting adopted.

I began packing. I let all of today's events sink into my mind. Should I be happy? I was getting adopted and I was going to have a real family again. Family….a large smile erupted onto my face. I liked the idea of family; they will always be by your side whenever you needed them .Most of the time…my smile dropped.

What if they are cruel people? But Marcy seems nice…But looks can be deceiving! Since they're also werewolves, what if their whole pack hates me? I stiffened. A pack can go up to about 300 werewolves. Just imagine 300 werewolves being disgusted by me. The idea was horrifying.

I sighed, I was used to hate anyway. I've been hated by 99% of the people I met since I put the damn hood on.

Speaking of my hood, what if they ask about it? Would I trust them enough to show my face? What if I did trust them and showed them it? Would they lose my trust if they tell the council about my powers? All of these questions were making knots in my stomach so I decided to stop thinking so hard.

But one question remained in my head, _"would I trust them and love them?"_

After finishing packing I sighed, "This is it," I mumbled to myself, quietly. I looked around the room and smiled. I was finally leaving this hellhole. That was the only thing that I knew was good. I turned around getting ready to exit the room but suddenly a group of girls blocked the door halting me.

"What do you want?" I mumbled. Immediately, they snickered, clearly amused by my weak voice.

"You got lucky today but all of us are going to laugh when you come crawling back to us, begging us for a home, you coward" Sofie mused. Finally, I snapped. I was tired of getting pushed around. I'll show them who's boss.

I walked up to Sofie slowly. The confident glint in her eyes now vanished, making me smirk. I backed her up into the wall, hearing her gulp. Who's the coward now.

"Let me tell you this, Sofie and the rest of your pitfall group. When I come back, it won't be for a home. I'll come back for payback, for all the years you spent torturing me," I threatened. It felt so good, why haven't I done this before?

They all retreated, leaving me alone. I sighed in content, finally having peace to myself in the orphanage. I grabbed my luggage and made my way down stairs. When I stopped at the end of the stairs I found everyone staring at me. Even the goldfish in the bowl! I stared back at them expressionless, even though they couldn't see my eyes.

Finally, Macy broke the silence by saying "Charlie, honey I'll be waiting in the car" Macy informed while opening the front door. I nodded, and she left.

After a couple of seconds, I realized it was my turn to leave now. I gave the rest of the orphanage one last look before heading towards the door. While I was about to open the door I dropped my suitcase. Wow, I am such a klutz…

I mumbled about my stupidity and quickly turned around and picked up my suitcase. As I got back up, I heard a series of gasps. That's strange…What's also strange, is the breeze went through my hair. That only happens when…OH SHIZZLE!

"Charlie your perfect!-"

Before Sofie could finish her sentence, I quickly put my hood back on and swiftly got outside as quickly as my human form can. Did that just happen? My eyes widened to the size of saucers but quickly went back to normal. At least I was never going to see them again….Hopefully.

While closing the front door Of the orphanage, I heard a series of voices calling my name, but I ignored them. After shutting the door, I sighed. Good thing they didn't try to grab me to stop me.

After I got to the car, I saw Macy waiting for me by the trunk of her car. I quickly gave her my suitcase and gave her a bright smile. She gasped and looked dazed by my gesture in seconds. Latterly? One smile makes her dazed. Imagine what will happen If I showed her my face…

We both got into the car and soon were leaving the orphanage.


End file.
